


Thinking Of You

by Slayer_of_Destiny



Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Leverage
Genre: Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Protective Harry, Romance, The Team are a Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:15:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23377495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slayer_of_Destiny/pseuds/Slayer_of_Destiny
Summary: Eliot gets hurt while on a job, but a strange British man with bright green eyes shows up and heals him with magic. The Leverage team aren't sure what they are more shocked about, the magic or the fact that this man is Eliot's boyfriend. Slash
Relationships: Harry Potter/Eliot Spencer
Series: Harry Potter Crossovers [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680352
Comments: 15
Kudos: 544
Collections: Fanfic Must Reads, Harry Potter Fanfic Must Reads





	Thinking Of You

"What is he saying?" Hardison asked through his panic as they carried Eliot into the apartment they had been using as a base.

"I don't know, he was repeating it in the van on the way here," Parker grunted as they managed to get Eliot onto the sofa.

"He doesn't look good," Sophie said concerned as she checked Eliot over.

"Damn it, we can't take him to the hospital, those bastards are combing the town for us," Nate ran his fingers through his hair.

"...ry,"

"How the hell did this happen!" Hardison groaned trying to help Sophie bandage the wounds as best as he could.

"What is he saying?"

"..ry,"

"I think it is a name," Sophie frowned.

"What is the name?" Parker asked as she helped pack one of the wounds.

"...ry,"

"What is it?"

"...ry,"

"Pass those bandages,"

"Harry," Eliot groaned out.

"Harry? Who is Harry?" Nate asked.

"Harry is someone that he has been mentioning a lot the last few months, a lot," Sophie muttered.

"...ry,"

"He has mentioned him a lot, they seem to have spent a lot of time together," Hardison agreed putting pressure on the wound in Eliot's leg as Parker tightened the bandages around it.

"Are they dating? That is a dating sort of thing isn't it?" Parker asked.

"Harry!"

"Hey, hello?" They all turned wide-eyed towards the door as the English accented voice called out amongst banging. "Eliot? Eliot are you in there? What happened? Eliot! You're going to have to let me in right now or I will be letting myself in,"

"Who…"

"...Harry!"

"That is it!" They heard before the door clicked open and swung to reveal a small dark-haired man with beautiful green eyes standing there looking panicked in…

"Are you attacking us in pyjamas?" Parker asked confused.

"I'm not attacking you I...Oh Merlin! Eliot!" The man cried out and raced across the room. Before any of them could do anything he was on his knees beside Eliot, nudging Hardison and Sophie out the way to take Eliot's hand.

"Who exactly are you?" Nate asked feeling totally confused as he strode back across the room after closing the door behind their mystery man.

"I'm Harry, what happened?" Harry stroked Eliot's hair gently.

"...ry…"

"Eliot? Eliot? I am here!"

"How the hell did…"

"Where did…"

"Were you in the town?"

"Eliot?" Harry let out a soft noise of distress before looking at them. "Your Eliot's team right?"

"Yes," Nate said slowly.

"He trusts you, so I am going to trust you, but I need you to give me time and then I will explain. But I need to look after Eliot first,"

"What do you mean look after him?" Hardison gripped Harry's wrist to stop him from doing anything else.

"I'm going to look after him, make him better," Harry said, his worry clear on his face.

"Who are you to him?" Sophie asked and the young man turned to her, his expression open and vulnerable.

"I...I don't know what I am to Eliot, but I know what he is to me,"

"And what is that?" Nate asked.

"I love him," Harry licked his lips nervously. "We have been together for a couple of months, we have known each other a little longer,"

"Ok," Nate nodded and motioned for the others to step back.

The four of them watched completely awed and shocked as Harry pulled what looked like an ornate stick from his sleeve and started casting magic.

"Noooooooo" Hardison gawped.

"Seriously?" Nate choked.

"He is…" Sophie blinked.

"THAT IS MAGIC!" Parker squeaked excitedly. "Proper magic and not the rubbish Nate does,"

"If Eliot knew about this and did not tell me that he knew about magic I am going to be seriously pissed!" Hardison whined.

"He knew," Harry smiled tiredly as he leant back onto his heels. "Could one of you help me with him so I can get some potions down him please,"

"I can help with that!" Hardison ran forward like a kid on Christmas day. "Is it real potions?"

"Yeah it's real potions," Harry smiled amusedly.

"Are you ok?" Sophie asked concerned looking closely at him as she and Hardison propped Eliot up who was looking a hell of a lot better.

"Just a little tired. Healing takes...a lot of energy. Once I get these potions down him, I need to finish healing him, and then I am probably going to crash out. Watch the order that I give these to him in, you need to repeat it in 4 hours," Harry said wearily.

"Are you going to be ok?" Parker frowned as she dropped down next to him to watch the order the potions were given to Eliot.

"I'll be fine once I have slept it off. It doesn't help that I was fast asleep in England when he called," Harry seemed to be speaking as much to keep himself awake as he poured potions carefully into Eliot's mouth, Sophie holding his mouth shut after as Harry rubbed his throat to get him to swallow.

"England?" Hardison squeaked before yelping and nearly letting Eliot go as purple bubbles floated out of his ears.

"Don't worry that is normal," Harry assured them as Parker started popping the bubbles. "And yeah I live in England sometimes but I work here most of the time,"

"How did he call you?" Nate asked curiously as they poured the last potion down Eliot.

"With this," Harry picked up the necklace around Eliot's neck that they had all noted he had been wearing. "It has a charm on it that he can activate if he needs me, I thought considering...your line of...work and how... hard-headed he is...it….would come in...han...han...han…"

"Harry?!" Nate quickly caught the young man as Sophie cried out. As he had warned he was completely unconscious.

"Well, this is unexpected," Nate said after a few beats as they took a mostly healed Eliot and the unconscious wizard in Nate's arms.

"Do you mean the magic, or the boyfriend?"

"This is why he hasn't been flirting with women properly anymore!" Hardison clicked his fingers.

"I would guess so," Sophie nodded. "Come on help me get them settled onto one of the beds,"

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eliot woke slowly, feeling like a bus had hit him, and like he had swallowed cotton wool and a sewer at the same time. Which could mean only one thing.

"Harry?!" He groaned trying to sit up.

"He's right next to you," Sophie said softly coming into his eye line.

Ignoring for a moment that the team apparently knew about Harry, he rolled over and reached out for Harry. The younger man was lying next to him, looking worryingly pale. "Harry, Harry!" Eliot became more concerned as he shook Harry and the dark-haired man didn't wake.

Shoving himself into a sitting position he shook Harry again more firmly. "Hey, hey it's ok. Harry said that he would need to sleep it off a little, he healed you," Sophie explained sitting on the bedside cabinet beside him.

"He healed me? Damn it, Harry," Eliot reached out and brushed Harry's fringe tenderly out of his eyes. "He used too much energy,"

"So, boyfriend, magic," Sophie smiled as he blinked at her, his brain was quickly not fully online yet.

"Erm, yeah…."

"Hardison and Parker freaked out for about three hours about the fact that magic was real, Nate is brooding over the fact that he knew nothing about this," Sophie smiled.

"And you?" Eliot took Harry's hand, rubbing his thumb over his knuckles.

"I'm wondering why you haven't told him yet," Sophie crossed her legs making him realise she was wearing Nate's shirt only.

"Wondering what? Told him?" Eliot looked away from Harry's face to look at Sophie.

"Told him that you love him. He feels the same," She smiled warmly at him as his eyes widened and went back to Harry. "He told us last night when he showed up for you,"

"He did?" Eliot started smiling.

"Yes, he did. You have a lot of explaining to do, Hardison and Parker are going to grill you for information, but first, tell him. I'm glad that you're ok," She kissed his cheek before turning and leaving the bedroom, firmly shutting the door behind herself.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Harry groaned as he woke feeling like he had been run over by the Knight Bus.

"Welcome back," Eliot gruff, growling voice broke through his haze.

"Do not start shouting, please, I have the headache from hell," Harry huffed turning and wriggling towards the warmth, that, even with his eyes closed he knew was Eliot.

Strong arms wrapped around him and tugged him closer, allowing him to bury his nose into Eliot's chest, his favourite place to be.

"I will be shouting, later," Eliot sighed holding Harry close to himself.

"You were really hurt Eliot," Harry said in a small voice opening his eyes and holding onto Eliot as tightly as he dared.

"I know, this one went badly, really badly. I didn't mean to scare you," Eliot kissed the top of Harry's head.

"You looked really bad, you needed a lot of healing,"

"Healing that you wiped yourself out to do, you could have healed me to a lesser level," Eliot pulled back when Harry shifted and met those jewel green eyes, still beautiful even though they were hazy with tiredness and magical exhaustion they were still one of the most beautiful things that he had ever seen.

"No, I couldn't," Harry disagreed.

"Why? Because you love me?" Eliot asked softly. Harry tensed in his arms before a shy smile crossed his lips.

"I figured that they would tell you, didn't think that it would this quickly. Look, I know that this is quick and we're really still trying to figure all of this out, but yeah I love you, which is why I couldn't just sit back and let you hurt when I could do something about it, I…"

"I love you too," Eliot said, enjoying the awed look of surprise that he got in return, before leaning down and kissed his wizard hungrily.

Harry laughed happily against his mouth before burying his hands into Eliot's hair and kissed back, holding onto the other tightly.

"Harry?" Eliot asked concerned when Harry let out a small noise.

"Sorry sorry, loving this, but I still feel like I have been run over about ten times, not that your kisses aren't magical," Harry grinned cheekily.

"You're lucky you're cute," Eliot nipped his cheek before dropping down next to him.

"And that you love me," Harry said, but it sounded like there was still an uncertain question in there that Eliot needed to wipe out.

"And that I love you," Eliot nodded.

"I love you too," Harry smiled curling back into Eliot's chest as a large yawn rolled through him.

"Go back to sleep Harry," Eliot rubbed Harry's back gently as the wizard started snoozing off almost right away.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"...believe that you didn't tell me, Eliot, seriously that is just so unfair you knew that magic existed and you didn't tell me, us, I can't believe it! It is so unfair what else can he do, do they have broomsticks? Cauldrons? Cat Familiars? What is he called, a Mage, Witch, Warlock, Wizard? How did he get here from England so quickly?"

"Damnit Hardison will you breathe and give it a break!" Eliot growled as Harry walked into the suite amused at what he had overheard.

"Yes, yes, yes mine is an owl though, I'm a Wizard the female of my kind are called witches, and I got here by something called Portkey, it is a form of magic that transports you from one place to another. Normally I would have the Portkey but this one is a reverse one which allows me to hone in on Eliot's location and travel to it," Harry plucked Eliot's necklace from around his neck as he perched on his knee. The other members of the team watching with interest as he walked across the room.

"Are you feeling ok?" Eliot asked concerned rubbing his thumb along Harry's chin and cupped his face.

"Feeling much better," Harry smiled. "You?"

"I feel better than I have in weeks, you overdid things, again," Eliot huffed.

"Oh calm down," Harry rolled his eyes kissing Eliot sweetly.

"I will be shouting," Eliot growled.

"You know, now that you mention it my head is still a little sore," Harry theatrically grimaced.

"I will be shouting," Eliot narrowed his eyes before rolling them. "Later," he passed Harry his cup of coffee snorting when Harry made a happy noise and took a big sip of his cup.

"Did...did Eliot just share his coffee?" Parker whispered loudly.

"And this is my team. You have met them already I guess," Eliot motioned to the room.

"Sophie?" Harry pointed to the beautiful brunette woman with a warm, kind smile and gentle brown eyes.

"That's me," She smiled waving. "Nice to finally have a fellow Brit here,"

"Nate?" Harry looked at the curly-haired man with hurt eyes and a wounded soul but a sharp and clever flash that could be seen in his blue eyes, along with a kindness he tried to hide.

"Yup," The elder man was looking at him a little suspiciously, which Harry wasn't shocked about, it was his job to protect the team who were clearly his family.

"Hardison?" Harry grinned at the younger man who was practically squirming with childlike excitement clearly wanting to ask more questions. He had a brightness and a light that made him instantly likeable, even more so with the mischievous glint in his chocolate brown eyes and bright, unhidden smile that made Harry think of the Weasley Twins.

"I'm Parker!" The other woman in the room blurted out leaning on Hardison and waving at Harry. She was filled with almost as much childlike excitement as Hardison and Harry could see why they made such a good couple. She had a little manic energy about her, but there was also a small hurt streak to her that she liked to pretend wasn't there to the world.

"There is no mistaking that," Harry smiled.

"So you fly on broomsticks?" Hardison blurted out.

"You have an owl?! I like birds, I keep them every now and then to release to set off motion sensors!" Parker added.

"Before we drown Eliot's paramour in questions, perhaps the problem at hand?" Nate held up his hands as he could clearly see that they were only just starting.

"So, what happened? It had to be someone that you trusted," Harry looked at Eliot.

"Corrupt Police," Eliot sighed dropping his head onto the back of the armchair.

"Ah," Harry nodding in understanding, and he did. Eliot had a code of honour despite being a Hitter, and he did not like fighting or attacking police. He would have held his punches until the police were right on him and then it would have been too late.

"We're stuck in this hotel room until we figure out a way to bring them down," Sophie sighed.

"Well, I would definitely like to offer my help to resolve this matter," Harry said glancing at Eliot.

"You don't have to…"

"I want to!"

"But you have your own…"

"I am not leaving until this is sorted,"

"Do you have to be so hard-headed?!"

"Me hard-headed, you're the hard-headed one,"

"That is the pot calling the kettle black!"

"You are so frustrating,"

"You are exasperating!"

"You two are adorable," Sophie laughed.

"I think we could do with the extra help," Nate shrugged.

"Plus I want more time with the Wizard," Parker pouted.

"Hell I want more time with Eliot's boyfriend," Hardison smirked when Eliot glared at him.

"We have a temporary sixth team member then," Nate nodded. "So, here is what we are going to do,"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"My name is Agent Potter, I am from MMA," Harry walked into the middle of the station and flashed his badge.

"Wait what? That isn't the badge that I gave him, I gave him an FBI badge!" Hardison panicked voice came down the earbuds.

"That is because he already had his own shiny badge," Eliot sounded smug and amused which was never a good sign.

"A fake one?" Parker asked.

"Nope, a real one," Eliot snickered.

"Harry is MMA!" Parker squawked loudly down the line.

"...what you are wanting here but we don't appreciate badges just showing up here," They heard the Sheriff drawling.

"And I don't appreciate my partner being beaten up, stabbed and attacked," Harry said calmly.

"Partner? He was with MMA?"

"No partner as in the man I'm in love with," Harry growled before he muttered softly under his breath and the room filled with smoke. That was all Parker needed, she dropped from the vents into the record room while Eliot kicked into the front door and went to work, using Harry's ability to accio the bullets that started flying out the way of him so there was one last thing that he needed to worry about.

"Detective Bernado is on the way, all the information is there for him, and our corrupt officers, time for us to go," Nate said as the three of them left the police station.

"How are we going to get out of town in time?" Sophie frowned. "They blew up our van remember,"

"That I can deal with if you would like to step into this dingy and slightly dodgy looking alleyway," Harry grinned motioning to their side.

"Are we going to be travelling by magic? Oh god, we're going to travel by magic, this is going to be amazing!" Eliot snorted at the last part of Hardison's excited rant.

"We're travelling by Portkey, I will take you to McRory's, everyone put a finger on the garbage can lid please," Harry said holding the lid up. Sophie scrunched her nose at having to do so, but when Parker nudged her excitedly she sighed and did so.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Hardison enthused. Harry and Eliot shared an amused look before they took off.

"That was amazing!" Parker bounced on her feet as she helped Sophie up, Nate groaning and being yanked to his feet by Eliot.

"You ok?" Harry asked Hardison concerned.

"I really don't feel well, that, was not fun!" Hardison whined covering his eyes as he clearly tried to fight back the urge to throw up.

"Most forms of Wizarding travel isn't the greatest. Broomsticks are cool though, I will take you for a ride before I have to head back," Harry promised. "Here drink this,"

"Is this a potion? Am I getting to take a….ugh I got too excited," Hardison grimaced as he sat up too quickly.

"Yes it is a real potion," Harry grinned handing him the vial.

"That is very...slimy," Hardison grimaced.

"A drink will clear that away, come on," Harry helped him to his feet.

"And how long are you going to be sticking around for?" Eliot asked wrapping his arm around Harry's shoulders.

"I have a couple of weeks that I can work free before I have to run back for a visit," Harry smiled wrapping his arms around Eliot's waist as he led them into McRory's. "I am starving, do they do good food here?"

"I could cook you something," Eliot kissed his cheek drawing them to a stop as the rest of the team walked passed them.

"I promised Parker and Hardison some explanations," Harry bit his lip.

"Sure we could do that. Or we could head back to mine, have a proper hello, and then have something to eat in bed?" Eliot husked into his ear.

"When you put it like that," Harry grinned and allowed Eliot to draw him out the bar.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Eliot grinned as he felt Harry straddling his back and kissing over the muscles of his back, his fingers gently stroking his sides where he had been bruised and broken on 24 hours ago.

"I was promised food," Harry muttered before nipping at his earlobe.

"You know where the kitchen is by now," Eliot muttered into the pillow.

"After that shagging you gave me? I can barely feel my legs, they definitely won't hold me. And I am hungry Eliot," He whined drooping himself over Eliot's back.

Eliot snorted before heaving himself to his hands and knees, Harry let out a startled noise and clung onto him with his arms and legs. The Hitter gripped hold of Harry's thighs and carefully made sure that he would fall off, before standing and making his way into the kitchen.

"You going down?" Eliot asked.

"Nope, I've missed you," Harry sighed draping his chin on Eliot's shoulder and watched as Eliot started cooking them up a feast while keeping Harry balanced on his back with ease.

"I've missed you too you know?" Eliot said as he seared their fish.

"Good," Harry kissed his cheek. "I have also missed your cooking," He sighed breathing in the scent of their meal.

"You just want me for my food," Eliot teased.

"And your dashing good looks, sexy, amazing body and voice that does all sorts of things to me," Harry hummed in agreement.

"Well…." Eliot turned and quickly dropped Harry onto the kitchen table, spinning and grabbing his thighs to keep them open, pressing himself against Harry's still stretched entrance. "I could do all sorts of things to your body while out supper finishes cooking,"

"Really? Now, that sounds like a plan," Harry smirked before dropping his head back as Eliot pressed inside of him again, growling lowly as his Wizard's body embraced him.

He never could get enough of this amazing man

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"They were sitting on his tailgate

And she was lovin' on his rough neck  
And she was talking 'bout running away  
And he was puffin' on a cigarette  
Just thinkin' (huh)  
How am I gonna say goodbye?

He said, girl you got it good here  
And you don't need to mess with  
A guy going nowhere  
She said how's about Texas?  
He got up and shook his head then he said  
Ain't you been listening?  
It's never gonna work out  
And I think it'd be a good time now to

Let me go  
You don't need me baby  
Stop holding on the way you are  
Don't you know I'm no good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
If you don't  
Let me go

He said other than a dreamer  
I ain't nothin' but a drifter  
You could do a lot better  
Then leaned over and he kissed her  
He said you got another year of college  
And a good momma and a daddy  
And me, I got $93 in this old '82 chevy

So let me go  
You don't need me baby  
Stop holding on the way you are  
Don't you know I'm no good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
If you don't  
Let me go

She said, "Nice try  
But you can't hide behind those shades there on your face  
Ya see I don't think you're all that tough  
I just think you're scared of love  
And I think I won't take up that much space"

So let me go  
Take me with you baby  
I belong where you are  
We both know that you're not as strong as you think you are

Yeah let me go  
Take me with you baby  
I belong where you are  
Don't you know I'm so good for you  
And it'll only break your heart  
Down the road  
If you don't  
Let me go  
With you baby

Let me go  
With you baby  
Just let me go, yeah  
Let me go,"

Harry smiled to himself as he finally opened his eyes, the light of the sun drifting through the blinds as Eliot finished singing and just strummed his guitar. He loved Eliot's voice, it was how they had met.

"That's a new song," Harry hummed turning onto his side so he could run his fingers over Eliot's naked side where he was sitting perched on the edge of the bed.

"Hmm, it was something that I came up with before everything that happened a few months ago," Eliot smiled putting the guitar down and turning to kiss Harry. "I finished it after we said I love you to each other,"

"And I am only just hearing it now, months later, that isn't fair," Harry wiggled over a little so he could rest his head on Eliot's thigh, closing his eyes contently as Eliot's fingers started running through his hair.

"I have been thinking," Eliot said softly after a couple of minutes making Harry open his eyes quickly and look into worried blue ones.

"Eliot?"

"You know and understand me better than...anyone else, we have both been to war, we both know what it means to live with violence in our lives, and you understand when I need a couple of days when the noise gets too much in my head,"

"Yeah I do...are you...what are you trying to say?" Harry frowned. This didn't sound like the breakup conversation.

"What would you think about moving in together?" Eliot blurted out and then looked at Harry like a little boy about to get his hand smacked away from the cookie jar.

"Move in together? Really?" Harry sat up looking at his Hitter with big green eyes.

"I was just thinking, we have been together for nearly a year, and it's going good, I think it is going good, and..."

"I want to move in with you Eliot," Harry cupped his face and scattered kisses over it, laughing happily.

"Yes!" Eliot celebrated before flushing as Harry chuckled amused.

"You have spent way too much time with Hardison," Harry snickered, placing sweet kisses on Eliot's stubbled jaw.

"I could say the same for you, every time I turn around you two are together," Eliot snorted, gripping Harry's waist and lifted him into his lap. "So..."

"I can have my stuff moved in in a week and hand in my notice on my place here? It is Ministry owned," Harry offered.

"I have a break from work, could you be moved in by tomorrow and we could celebrate moving in together?" Eliot asked.

"I could be moved in by tonight," Harry grinned wrapping his arms around Eliot's neck.

"You don't mind moving into mine?" Eliot asked in between kissing his beautiful Wizard.

"Eliot, it feels like home, we spend that much time here anyway, I like it, it is the first place we made love, the first place we had a date together..."

"Please don't remind me that we ended up having our first date here just because I got beat up," Eliot groaned in embarrassment.

"I will forever remind you that my promised romantic date was here,"

"You're cruel!" Eliot dropped back onto the bed with a dramatic groan.

"I know, I know, and know I get to be cruel while living together for three weeks of the month," Harry laughed dropping himself down on top of Eliot who let out a soft umph.

"Living with you, that does sound good," Eliot sighed contently.

Packing could wait.


End file.
